This invention relates generally to detecting exposure to hazardous substances and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for detecting exposure to hazardous substances.
Throughout the world, at least some individuals may be at risk of exposure to hazardous substances. For example, such individuals may include factory workers, military personnel and first responders. Accordingly, it is not uncommon today to provide such individuals at risk with a device to detect the presence of hazardous substances. Such detection devices may include, but are not limited to, colorimetric badges, colorimetric tubes and electrochemical monitors. However, at least one drawback to these known detection devices is that such devices are typically limited to detecting only one type of chemical, a single family of chemicals, or are non-specific as to the chemicals they do detect. For example, if an individual wants to detect five different chemicals using colorimetric tube technology, five different colorimetric tubes would be required. Moreover, at least some of these known detection devices are unable to withstand a wide range of environmental conditions, including water immersion. For example, at least some known colorimetric badges may malfunction if immersed in water, because the sensor material can become mechanically compromised or a component of the sensor can dissolve when exposed to water.
A chemical detection device that could be worn by a user for detecting a plurality of hazardous or potentially hazardous substances could enable the user to take certain safety precautions to better protect the user's well being. Moreover, if a user is exposed to a hazardous substance and the user becomes ill, such a detection device may facilitate any medical treatment the user may receive, and consequently, may improve the user's chances of recovery. Furthermore, a chemical detection device capable of withstanding a plurality of environmental conditions would increase the number of potential users or the number of potential situations in which the device could be used.